


Sweet On You

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry is so cute, Hints of Smut, IM UPSET, M/M, Marriage, Zayn is so cute, and very short, but not really, not sorry about it, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: "Zayn!" Harry called. "What are you doing!?""Ice cream!"Or the one where Zayn and Harry hear the ice cream truck and Zayn runs after it.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by events today with my husband :( He chased after the ice cream truck for me, is that not so cute? Of course, I had to turn it into a fic because it was too precious to hold onto as a memory for me. Plus can't you just imagine Zayn doing silly things like this for Harry :( :( cause Harry is Zayn's baby :( :( :( 
> 
> Literally the only thing that is the same in this story and what my husband did was chase after the truck so I took a lot of liberties (as I do with all my fics) but this was fun to write nonetheless. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this very self-indulgent fic :)

It was an unusually hot spring day, the light breeze easing the temperature of the hot sun. Harry had plans to go for a run or work in his garden but it was too hot for either option. Instead, he settled for doing his other chores which consisted of dishes, vacuuming, and laundry. He had already done the dishes and vacuumed in between loads of laundry but it was time to switch it again.

Just as Harry was beginning to get a few items out of the dryer, his husband Zayn, pulled into the driveway. Harry set the clothes down and walked through their garage and greeted Zayn at his car door.

"Hey babes, how was the meeting?" Harry asked kissing Zayn quickly. 

"It was okay, they want a demo for a single in two weeks. What have you been doing? I half expected to see you in the garden."

Harry shrugged and walked back to the washer and dryer. "It got a bit too hot. I might when it cools down in a few hours. You don't have to help Z."

Zayn simply shrugged and started to help Harry sort, fold and hang their laundry. In the distance the familiar sounds of an ice cream truck met their ears.

"Hm, ice cream sounds good. I wonder if we have any inside," Harry mused shrugging.

"I'll be right back."

Suddenly Zayn was running into their house, Harry assumed it was to check the freezer. Instead, Zayn came barreling out of the house and down the driveway.

"Zayn!" Harry called. "What are you doing!?"

"Ice cream!" 

Harry laughed and ran after his husband. His bare feet on the cement hurt as he jogged but he didn't care. Memories came flashing back to him from when he was a child and he chased the ice cream truck. Finally, the truck stopped and Zayn was talking to the driver before looking at Harry.

"What kind do you want?" Zayn grinned.

Harry pointed out the strawberry shortcake and Zayn ordered himself a sour watermelon pop. 

"I can't believe you ran after the ice cream truck," Harry giggled as they walked back to their house.

"You said you wanted ice cream," Zayn shrugged.

Harry shook his head at Zayn's comment. He should be used to Zayn's dedication to making Harry happy but even after all these years, Zayn still made Harry feel giddy. 

"I'll put these in the freezer so we can finish the laundry," Zayn told him as Harry pouted. "Don't be look like that," Zayn laughed, kissing Harry's pouted lips.

Harry gave Zayn his ice cream before quickly working on the laundry. With Zayn's help, it didn't take as long and they quickly put it away before going into the kitchen. Zayn jumped onto the island in their kitchen and Harry stood across from him, leaning on the counter. Harry asked more questions about Zayn's meeting while they ate their ice cream. Once they were done, Harry walked in between Zayn's legs. 

"Why are you looking at me like that, Haz?" Zayn asked, lightly twirling a piece of Harry's hair around his finger. 

"I just love you. We've been through a lot and even after all of that and being married for three years, you still make me feel like we only just fell in love."

Harry watched as Zayn's gaze softened and he leaned forward and captured Zayn's lips in a quick kiss.

"Sticky kisses," Harry giggled as Zayn kissed him back.

"If I remember correctly from the other night, you love my sticky kisses," Zayn smirked causing Harry to blush. 

Zayn smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms and legs around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn's back as he deepened the kiss. Zayn tugged on Harry's shirt until Harry was taking it off, kissing Zayn's neck now. Harry slid his hands under Zayn's shirt and ran his hands all over his chest and back until he finally took the shirt off of his husband.

"Hm, I should buy you ice cream more often if this is what I get out of it," Zayn sighed as Harry palmed him through his jeans.

Harry smirked and wrapped his arms back around Zayn. "Hold tight, love."

Zayn did as he was told and Harry carefully walked them to the couch where he carefully sat Zayn down. Harry straddled him and reattached his lips to Zayn's neck.

"Can't help it if I'm sweet on you," Harry smirked.

"Oh god," Zayn rolled his eyes as Harry worked on unbuttoning his jeans.

"You love me," Harry grinned, dimples on full display.

Zayn sighed and kissed Harry's wedding band. "So much."


End file.
